legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dark Forest
The Dark Forest is a room with two trees with arms and faces. The player must find the key in one of the trees' mouths. However, a spirit of a temple guard might inhabit the trees (which is actually either a real temple guard inside one of the two trees or if they were animatronic), grabbing them with the tree's arms, players do have to be careful here by the way. The player may choose to avoid taking this chance and plow through the breakaway wall to The Mine Shaft (season 2) or The Quicksand Bog (season 3). The tree inhabited by a temple guard usually says "Oh, Yeeeaaaahh!" or "Got you!" when grabbing the contestant, his only line was provided by Dee Bradley Baker. Trivia *Although this room was a successor of The Tomb of the Ancient Kings, the doors and fallen column from that room can still be seen in the background and have been unaltered. *In the first 13 episodes of Season 2, Olmec did not warn the players about the temple spirit in the Dark Forest while he guides them to the temple. From The Electrified Key of Benjamin Franklin and onward, he does. **This is the only room where Olmec warns the players about the temple guards while observing that room. *This was the first room to show a temple guard in Season 2. *In some episodes like The Walking Stick of Harriet Tubman and The Bone Necklace of the Blackfeet Chief, a tree will be seen hanging one of its arms on the breakable wall showing a sign that the temple spirit is inhabiting it. In some episodes, one of the trees catches the contestants with only one arm. *In some episodes like The Enormous Iron Nose Ring of Babe the Ox and The Snow Cone of Mount Kilimanjaro, the temple spirit in the tree attempts to grab the player but misses. *In The Ivory Elephant of Scheherazade, contestant Brad prepares to give the temple spirit a pendant just before he got captured. *In Season 2, the Dark Forest wasn't so "dark" but in Season 3, the lighting was altered to make that room darker. *The Crown of Queen Nzinga was the only episode to end the run due to the player being captured in the Dark Forest. *This is one of the few rooms were none of the contestants were able to grab any of the artifacts. Another room is the Swamp. **Most of those episodes have team runs which ended due to the Temple Guards. *The last episode to feature the temple spirit was The Dried Ear of Corn of Sojourner Truth. *In The Snow Cone of Mount Kilimanjaro, Heather opens the door to the shrine and the top door doesn't open. *In The Useless Map of the Chibcha Chieftain, just before the first commercial break, one of the trees was moving its arms even though the artifact was located in its location and all three temple guard were encountered in different locations. This was presumably done for comical purposes. *In Season 2, the artifacts that were hidden in the Dark Forest were stuck on the tree on the right (the tree on the left didn't get any artifact stuck on it). But in Season 3, the artifacts were hidden on the golden door in the middle of the room. This was presumably due to the room's change of lighting at the beginning of Season 3. Gallery Letter.jpg|The Lost Love Letter of Captain John Smith|link=The Lost Love Letter of Captain John Smith Ring.jpg|The Sacred Ring of Sultan Suleiman|link=The Sacred Ring of Sultan Suleiman Vlcsnap-2013-01-15-15h52m51s133.png|The Missing Weather Maps of Charles Lindbergh|link=The Missing Weather Maps of Charles Lindbergh Temple2-5-.jpg|Casey from The Snow Cone of Mount Kilimanjaro encounters a temple spirit in the dark forest.|link=The Snow Cone of Mount Kilimanjaro Snow Cone Half Pendant.png|As Casey is captured, Heather's half pendant can be seen hanging and swinging on the tree's finger.|link=The Snow Cone of Mount Kilimanjaro Compass.jpg|The Upside Down Compass of Henry Hudson|link=The Upside-Down Compass of Henry Hudson Useless.jpg|The Useless Map of the Chibcha Chieftin|link=The Useless Map of the Chibcha Chieftain Manuscript.jpg|The Mysterious Manuscript of Mary Shelley|link=The Mysterious Manuscript of Mary Shelley Mummified.jpg|The Mummified Hand of the Egyptian King|link=The Mummified Hand of the Egyptian King Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Rooms Category:Rooms That Have Featured the Guards Category:Temple Layout X Category:Temple Layout XI Category:Layout XII Category:Layout XIII Category:Layout XIV Category:Layout XV Category:Artifact Locations Category:Half Pendant Locations